


A Night in the Woods

by suckasstakenames



Series: Craig and Those Guys Week 2019 [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Camping, Craig and Those Guys Week 2019, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, One Shot, Token POV, minor creek mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckasstakenames/pseuds/suckasstakenames
Summary: A oneshot written as a submission for Craig and Those Guys Week 2019|| Day 2: Camping ||The group go out on a camping trip at Starks Pond, and spooky things occur...(Token Black POV) (Subtle Creek but the fic is focused on the group as a whole, so no ship tags apply)





	A Night in the Woods

“- and then…he **DIED**.”

“Clyde, that’s not a ghost story. That’s something you saw on 1000 Ways To Die.”

Telling ghost stories around the camp fire at 2am; that’s where this night has ended up. Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Jimmy and I had decided to spontaneously set up a tent in the woods around Stark’s Pond. It was pretty abandoned during these hours and we weren’t likely to be disturbed, so we brought beer, smokes and junk food, and set up a boy’s night. We’d been sitting on deck chairs in our PJ’s around a portable camp fire that my dad had lent to us, breathing it the humid summer air (and tobacco smoke), catching up on everything that had happened since we last met. And then Jimmy brought up how telling ghost stories was part of ‘the traditional camping experience’, and here we are. Tweek didn’t even flinch, that’s when you _know_Clyde is telling a terrible ghost story.

Time to interfere.

I grabbed the torch from the floor next to my chair and shone it onto my face, briefly flickering it for dramatic effect.

“Have you heard about the tale of Mr Bennigen?” I whisper huskily.

“Who?” Craig says bluntly.

“He was a man who lived in South Park 47 years ago. He lived by the church.”

“Father Maxi’s church???” Tweek squeaks.

“The very same one. He had a habit of wandering the streets late at night, and it used to upset his wife because she thought he was meeting hookers or something. His marriage was rocky, to say the least.”

“Like most marriages in this t-t-t-town. Go on.” Jimmy jokes.

“Well, one night he told his wife he was going for a walk in the woods. And as usual, she got pissed off and they argued. So he stormed out of the house. BUT…she followed him. And unsuspectedly, while he was looking out over Stark’s Pond, she approached him from behind and pushed him into the water, screaming ’_No more!!_’. What she didn’t know, was that her husband couldn’t swim……and he drowned to his death right there and then.”

Craig blinks. “…and?”

“It doesn’t stop there. A year passes, and his wife pays a visit to his grave one evening. While walking back home, she was grabbed by the hair by an unknown force and dragged into the woods of Starks Pond…..and she was never seen again………true story.”

A moment of silence falls onto the other guys, before we get a very expected reaction.

“**GAAAAAH-HA-HAAAAA**” Tweek yells in horror. “True story?!? What do you mean _true story?!?_ We’re at Starks Pond right now!! Oh god!!”

“Geez thanks Token.” Craig groans. “Any chance of Tweek getting even the slightest amount of sleep tonight has flown right out of the fucking window.”

“Now that’s a g-g-ghost story.” Jimmy applauds me.

“…d-did she drown? or did she really just…v-vanish out of thin air?” Clyde’s on the edge of his seat; I can tell I really freaked him out.

“I have no idea.” I tell him. “You’ll have to look up the article to find out.”

“So it **IS** true???!!!??” Tweek cries.

“Don’t worry, ghosts aren’t real.” Craig tries to comfort him, but it doesn’t seem to help much. Tweek flinches as soon as Craig places a hand on his knee.

“You look like you need another b-beer, C-Clyde.” Jimmy says, picking up a bottle and handing it to him.

“Damn right. This shit creeps me out man…you never know whether these stories are really true or not.”

“Well, we’ll know if it’s true if you get dragged into the water by a mysterious force.” Craig jests, looking at Clyde.

“Shut the fuck up!! Why would it come for me??” Clyde protests.

“Because you’re the fuckboy. And fuckboys always die first in horror films.” Craig says savagely.

“Actually I’m pretty sure the minority in the group always gets it first-” I spit the truth.

“He’s n-not wrong…” Jimmy agrees.

“Exactly CRAIG.” Clyde pouts.

“-but when the minority doesn’t die first it’s usually the manwhore.” I continue.

“_TOKEN._”

Suddenly we’re interrupted by a loud rustle coming from a bush nearby. We all turn our heads in alarm.

“**What was _that?!_**” Tweek scurries behind his deck chair to hide.

Craig isn’t too fazed, but still raises an eyebrow. “Probably just a fox or something.”

“Or it’s Mr B-B-Bennigan…” Jimmy chuckles.

“STOP IT!! GHHHH”

A moment later, a howl in the distance distracts us once again. Tweek lets out a high pitched scream and jumps on Craig’s knee, clinging to him Scooby Doo style.

“You’re something else Tweek.” I titter.

“This might be a good time to retreat to the tent for the night…” Craig huffs from underneath a trembling Tweek.

“R-retreat, he says…” Jimmy looks over to Craig. “Sounds like someone else sees a p-p-p-potential threat in the woods.”

“Fuck off Jimmy.” He snaps. “It’s an animal…we’re surrounded by them. If it was a ghost guy I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t be fucking howling like a dog.”

~

After a little while we started to grab some our stuff and head towards the tent. I was in the middle of packing up the deck chairs when I heard an unfamiliar voice in the distance. The only other voices were Craig and Tweek bickering about something I wasn’t really listening to. This voice was deep and husky, and sounded like it was mumbling to itself. Separating myself slightly from the group, I walk closer to the woods to peer through the trees and investigate. I can just make out a shadow shuffling towards us; tall, lanky and wearing a long coat.

I decide to address him since he was heading in my direction anyway. “…you okay there sir?”

The man stops, looking directly at me. He’s now close enough that I can make out some rough sideburns and a bushy beard. He doesn’t say a word, just continuing to stare.

I try once again. “Uhh……sir?”

No answer. Just a continuous death glare. It sent shivers down my spine.

A sudden tap on my shoulder makes me abruptly whirl around. It’s Clyde.

“Who are you talking to dude?” He asks.

“I saw someone coming over here so I-“ I turn back around to show him. He was gone. Completely vanished. Typical horror movie cliche…

“Someone came over here?” Clyde looks past me curiously. “Where?”

“…he was right there. Staring at me. I swear…”

Clyde smacks my arm in annoyance. “Dude, _stop!_ The Mr Bennigan story was enough for me tonight!”

…oh I see. He thinks I’m joking.

“No Clyde! I honestly just saw-“

“I’m exhausted as fuck. Come help me put away the fire pit.”

I try and shake off the weird encounter before going over to help Clyde put out the camp fire. We’re just about finish and Craig was already in the tent.

“Tweek I already unrolled your sleeping bag.” He shouts from inside as me Clyde and Jimmy wrap everything up.

“Thanks man, do you think you could–“ Tweek stops mid sentence, and an odd silence follows.

“Do you think I could what?” Craig replies, poking his head out of the tent. I happen to look over to him first, and the look on his face was what spurred me to check on Tweek.

Tweek was stood with his back to us, staring upwards at a tall, lanky homeless man. The very same guy I just saw in the woods.

I quietly get Clyde and Jimmy’s attention and then all four of us are solely focused on Tweek. We stay silent and still, as if the man were a wild bear that mustn’t be disturbed.

The man opens his mouth. “_…no…more…_” he croaks.

That’s all it took. Tweek screamed louder than he’d ever screamed in his life, which then caused Clyde to scream just as loud. Tweek turned and darted towards the tent at lightening speed, bowling into Craig and sending him flying backwards with a thud. Clyde hid himself behind me, gripping tightly to my shirt as Jimmy and I started to back away from the man.

He turned his focus to us and took a couple slow steps towards us. “_No….more…?_”

Clyde shrieks again, pulling me so tightly that I fall backwards onto my behind, knocking over Clyde himself. The two of us scurry into the tent as fast as our legs could take us, with Jimmy shuffling closely behind. Eventually he jumps in and I zip up the hole so the man couldn’t come in.

“It’s ok you guys…leave the c-cripple behind and s-s-save yourselves…” Jimmy exhales.

“**SHHH!**” Clyde shushes him. The man was still outside, but I don’t know what being quiet would do. He saw us come in here….

We do it anyway, and we see the man’s shadow shuffling around the outside of the tent. He’s quietly grumbling something unintelligible to himself. Thank god the zip is on the inside…

Eventually he walks away from the area and we’re finally safe. I turn to the guys; Jimmy is next to me sprawled on the floor on his back, Tweek is clinging to Craig and trembling, and Clyde has completely hidden himself inside his Terrance and Phillip sleeping bag.

“…is he gone?!” Clyde emerges slightly.

“I think so…” I say. “Damn that was creepy…”

Craig rolls his eyes. “…you guys know it was just a homeless dude, right?”

“What if it was Mr Bennigan?!?” Tweek cries. “He was saying ‘_no more_’…just like in the story!!!”

Craig shrugs. “He probably meant if we had eaten all of our food.”

“We could’ve g-g-given him something…” says Jimmy.

“We didn’t have anything left. Clyde ate all the potato chips.” I try and lighten the mood a little.

“Did not!!” Clyde snaps in return.

“A homeless guy huh…” Tweek calms down a little, letting go of Craig and crawling over to his sleeping bag. “…m-maybe you’re right…”

“Exactly.” Craig comforts. “You think you’re gonna be able to sleep ok?”

“Ngh, maybe in like…3 hours.” Tweek curls up into a ball. Craig walks over to his own sleeping bag, placing it directly next to Tweek and climbing in, before slinging his arm over his boyfriend so that he’s spooning him. 

The rest of us follow suit and get into our own sleeping bags to get comfortable for the night. I look at my watch as I’m taking it off my wrist; it’s almost 4am, not a time I’m very used to seeing. It’s only ever when I’m with the guys that I stay up past midnight. I turn onto my front and nestled my head into the pillow, closing my eyes with relative ease.

About 5 minutes later, I hear some rustling coming from my left side. “…….pssst. Token.”

“…what is it Clyde?”

“….do you think Mr Bennigan likes Doritos?” He whispers, crunching on some.

“I don’t know. You should ask him next time. G’night.”

“Okay……night Token……………night Mr Bennigan.”

–


End file.
